Lord Xathilian Kane
Lord Xathilian Kane was the son of Longinus Nesallis Gender: Male Age: 44 Species: Zabrak Homeworld: Iridonia Force Affiliation: Sith Faction Affiliation: The Sith Order Appearance: Lord Xathilian Kane is Zabrak, 6'1" and 193lbs, his body is covered in yellow and black tattoos, his head has 9 small horns on it only 1 inch long each and 2 horns each not far from each side of his eyes which are a grey color. Lord Kane has a muscular build. History: Lord Xathilian Kane is a Zabrak, a Clone who was made by Longinus Nesallis. Longinus had captured a ship and had everyone on it killed among the dead he found a Zabrak, and decided that's who Kane should be. Once he was finished with the Clone "Kane" (he was Force Sensitive) he took him to Iridonia. Kane was taken in by a Jedi Master another Zabrak, and once the Jedi found Kane was Force Sensitive he taught him the basics of the force and even helped Kane make his own lightsaber. The Jedi master's wife was a normal Zabrak who married a Great Jedi, but soon after Kane was taken in she became ill, and when Kane was nine years old she died. This brought much grief to Kane and he secretly turned to the Dark side of the force. Soon after he met a traveller, a Powerful Sith Lord named Longinus Nesallis. Nesallis taught Kane how to use Force Concealment so that he could hide his true self from his "father" (the jedi master), and one night Kane snuck into his fathers room and killed him and took his lightsaber. Once his friends figured out what he had done they banished him, he stowed away on a cargo ship that was headed to Korriban and when he arrived he learned that Longinus was there, he went in search of him and found him in the Sith Temple. Longinus brought him into the Ronove Order where he became Lord Xathilian Kane. Weapons: -Lightsaber (Yellow) "Inferno" -Sentinal-Class Sniper Rifle -Sentinal-Class Shotgun -5 Sentinal-Class Concussion Grenade -2 Sentinal-Class Blaster pistols -Sentinal-Class Blaster rifle -Sentinal-Class Medium Repeating Blaster -2 Scout Trooper Pistols Force Powers: -Force Push/Pull -Force Speed -Force Heal -Force Storm -Force Crush -Force Stealth -Force Concealment Spaceship/Fleet: -Rogue Infiltrator "Inferno II" __________________________________________________________________________________________ My Personal Fleet: 2 Heavy Class Ship (1001-4000m) -1 Inferno-Class Star Destroyer "Kane's Wrath" Flagship -1 Ronove-Class Leviathan "DTTN (Deliverer to the Netherworlds)" Capital Ship 16 Support Class Ships (<100m) -16 Z-95 Rhino Dropships 64 Starfighters (starfighter...) -Z-98 Scorpion Star Fighter (4 squadrons: Shadou Squadron, Wraith Squadron, Snake Squadron, and Wrath Squadron) Ground Forces: 300 - Heavy class vehicles-15m+ -AT-HT/A walkers (60) -AT-AT walkers (30) -AT-AA Walkers (30) -SPHA Walker (60) -Turbo Tanks(60) -LAAT/is (60) 350 - Medium class vehicles-10-15m -AT-PT Walkers (80) -AT-TE Walkers (90) -2-M Saber-class repulsor tanks (80) -Basilisk war droid (100) 750 - Light class veheicles-0-10m -AT-ST walkers (150) -AT-RT Walkers (150) -A-DSD Walkers (150) -crab droids (150) -AT-AR Walkers (150) ________________________________________________________________________________ 35 - NPC Generals -1200 Clone ARC troopers equipped with Sentinel-Class Assault Armor -10 Clone Commando Squads (4 in each) "Inferno Squad" (4) names: Zee, Smith, Shadow and Zag -260 IG-152 "Overlord" Accomplishments/Goals: -Ronove Ruling Council -Grand Inquisitor (Within The Ronove Order) -Sith Master (Within The Ronove Order) -Master Engineer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zabrak